Soul Calibur
Soul Calibur is the spirit sword created to combat Soul Edge and is known as the protagonist in the Soul series. Algol, the king that once wielded Soul Edge and lost his son because of the demonic sword, vowed to create a holy sword from the purified shards of Soul Edge that would oppose the evil sword, being its equal in strength and opposite in intent. Algol enlisted the help of the greatest sage in the land, who used purified fragments of the cursed sword to forge a new spirit sword, to be known as "Soul Calibur". After many failed attempts, the holy sword was born when Algol sacrificed himself to complete the ritual. However, the sword that was created was far from good due to Algol's thirst for power, and it was extremely similar in nature to Soul Edge. Nonetheless, the tribe that was tasked with guarding the sword slowly purified it to the point that it could be considered a holy weapon, while keeping dormant the dark soul that rested within the sword. The guardians lived in seclusion, passing the sword from generation to generation in secret. Whenever a warrior vowed to take on Soul Edge on his own, Soul Calibur appeared to prevent the cursed sword from causing any more damage. Soul Calibur finally appeared, somehow transformed into a different shape, as one of the Ling-Sheng Su Temple treasures, a sword called Krita-Yuga. The other treasures, Kali-Yuga and Dvapara-Yuga, are linked to the holy sword. Kali-Yuga, a holy staff, is capable of absorbing different energies in order to strengthen Soul Calibur. Dvapara-Yuga, the holy mirror of the Ling-Sheng Su Temple, is used to help keep the purity of Soul Calibur intact and has the power of purifying the corruption of Soul Edge. However Soul Calibur is becoming manipulative like her brother weapon Soul Edge, for her purpose to bring order in a ruthless way. Design Much like Soul Edge, Soul Calibur takes on various forms throughout the series but her form is most commonly some type of sword. In contrast to Soul Edge's flesh and bone-like forms with an eye as the core, Soul Calibur has a crystalline and ice-like design with a glowing sphere. In her first appearance, Soul Calibur is disguised as a Chinese Sword with a thin blade called Krita-Yuga. After revealing herself to Xianghua, she takes on the form of a shimmering blue sword with a winged handguard where a crystal lies within. The blade itself also gains a bit of width with a forked design. She retains this design until she is grasped by Siegfried where then by she takes on a more crystalline appearance. Reflecting Siegfried's nature, she also grows into a large two-handed sword with an elaborate hand guard where her glowing core floats disembodied within. By the time of Soulcalibur IV, the sword becomes nothing more than a large crystalline/ice structure vaguely resembling a sword, including the hilt, possibly showing how unstable the swords powers had become. In Soulcalibur V, she reverts to her original size from her debut and has a more sleek appearance. The handguard now features her face, much like Soul Edge's skull. When Patroklos's resolve becomes strengthened, she becomes a much slimmer blade and even forms a sheath. Both the sheath and the blade's blunt edge are lined with various runic symbols. Aside from it's usual appearances, Soul Calibur seems to be able to morph into various more "ordinary" looking weapons without the general crystaline form as a form of disguise, such as the Krita Yuga jian form used by Xianghua or the inert, decorative Zweihander sword available for Seigfried as Soul Calibur (Hidden). The sword can also assume her original form when the spirit of the sword, Elysium, mimics Leixia's fighting style. Hosts *King Arthur *Zasalamel *The Founder of Wolfkrone *Chai Xianghua *Siegfried Schtauffen *Patroklos Alexander *Elysium (Spirit Form) Gallery Soulcalibur Soulcalibur II Soulcalibur III/Soulcalibur: Legends Soul_Calibur_in_SCIII.jpg|Soul Calibur III Soulcalibur IV/Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny Soulcalibur V Soul_Calibur_(SC5).jpg|Soul Calibur V Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Soul Series Category:Swords Category:M.U.G.E.N